Episode 1699 (29th September 1992)
Plot Everyone at Emmerdale Farm has noticed that Michael is behaving strangely. Rachel blames herself. Annie is upset when Joe announces that he is fit and ready to go back to Home Farm. Elizabeth is surprised when Michael turns up at the fish farm to see her. Archie warns Seth not to cross Frank as he is not as gullible as Alan. Annie is still thinking about going to Spain for Christmas. Michael has apologised to Elizabeth for his behaviour. He understands why she has asked Nick to give her away. She knows that something is wrong with him, but he cannot bring himself to confide in her because he is so ashamed. He does admit that he has been very stupid. It is Kathy's birthday. Lynn arrives with a present for her. Seth pretends to Frank that he is on his way to the game farm to work for Alan when they meet on the road. Eric is browsing at a car boot sale. A shifty looking young man asks him if he is interested in seeing some more valuable items. Lynn has bought Kathy some silk underwear for her birthday. Eric looks at the dodgy gear and arranges to meet the man later. Alan and Frank trap Seth as he talks about Frank behind his back. He is just saying how Frank knows nothing about business, then Elizabeth collars him. The guy at the car boot sale turns out to be one of the burglars from Home Farm. He tells Steve that he thinks that he has found a buyer for the stolen property. Frank accidentally runs over Seth's bike. Lorraine turns up at Lynn's. She wants to talk to her about her job at The Woolpack and asks Lynn to talk to Alan about it and claims that her mum has asked her to speak to Lynn. Seth is moaning about his bike. Alan seems to be taking over Eric and Elizabeth's wedding arrangements. She is getting nervous. Carol is furious when Lorraine comes home late. She lies to her about where she has been and they row. Lynn tackles Alan about taking Lorraine on again. He agrees to employing her again. Lorraine taunts Carol about what a good mother Lynn is. Carol forbids her to work for Lynn again. Kim is left to go to the Lord Mayors reception with Neil after Frank has a prior engagement. Chris starts on Kathy again about not seeing Lynn. Neil flirts with Kim again and makes her uncomfortable. Frank invites him to his birthday meal. Kathy cries when Chris gives her an ultimatum about Lynn. Cast Regular cast *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kim Tate - Claire King *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong (uncredited) *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh (uncredited) *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon (uncredited) Guest cast *Billy - William Ivory *Steve Marshal - Gavin Kitchen Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes